Wyoming's BRIN represents a dynamic intra- and interstate partnership among the University of Wyoming (UW), Wyoming's community colleges, the University of Idaho, and the University of Montana. Since UW is the only four-year, post-secondary degree-granting institution in the state of Wyoming, UW's BRIN strategy is to develop a collaborative network that includes the community colleges in Wyoming and research institutions from two neighboring states-Idaho and Montana-that participate in the Washington, Wyoming, Alaska, Montana, and Idaho (WWAMI) Medical Education Program. This BRIN proposal provides a mechanism whereby biomedical researchers at institutions throughout the three states can form a community of scholars. This project integrates research and education across departments, disciplines, and colleges throughout UW and with Wyoming's community colleges, state agencies, and medical family practice residency centers and with two universities in Montana and Idaho. The research network-both the interpersonal relationships based on collaboration and mentoring and the system's infrastructure-will enhance education by providing mentoring for promising junior investigators and students while engaging them in cutting edge biomedical research implementing effective training programs, and gathering data to document outcomes and identify areas needing improvement. Biomedical researchers in all three states will have access to data, instruments, facilities, and inter-disciplinary partnerships that simply are not available at any one of the individual institutions. Further, this BRIN will provide incentives and rewards for resource sharing, as well as opportunities for promising junior investigators and students to participate in cutting-edge research while being mentored and receiving interdisciplinary cross training. In doing so, the UW Northern Rockies Regional BRIN will provide Wyoming, Idaho and Montana, and their institutions with an opportunity to achieve the critical mass of researchers necessary to become competitive in the NIH arena, something that would otherwise could otherwise almost certainly elude them.